OhHappyDays
by KaSaVa
Summary: [COMPLETE]! ZIGGYELLA. TIBBYSQUID. A RATHER FLUFFY, HUMEROUS FIC. IF YOU'VE RED IT BEFORE READ AGAIN! WOO! R & R!
1. Ella and Tibbs!

Yea! My...3rd fic! Thanks to Kate for posting it! My computer is so effed up people! Well, I hope y'all like it. My Rugrats fic didn't do TOO badly, thanks to Kate…Lol. My brace face fic, well, let's face it. It sucked a$$! I hope this one can out-do both of 'em! Enjoy…

Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Holes, that author buddy does…the only people I own are the ones I add, such as Ella and Tibby. There we go…now, ONWARD;

Chapter # 1 – Curious glances

Ella McDermott sat in the back of the stinky, dirty school bus. It was taking her, and her friend Tibby, to their home for the next 2 years. They hadn't done anything TOO horrific, just shoplifting and shooting some sleazy bastard in self-defense. Camp Green Lake it was called. Mmm, doesn't that sound delicious? The ride was long, hot and torturous for the two 14 year olds. Ella's yellow-and-white candy striped tank top and blue jean miniskirt stuck to her, her shoulder length chocolate brown hair clung to her damp tanned skin. Poor Tibby was having a hard time as well. The fair skinned girl wore a hot pink strapless top and BLACK short, the top coming down an inch before the shorts ended. Her light brown hair pulled up into a cheerleader-esque pony-tail.

"Ms. McDermott, Ms. Fallon, we're here." The guard motioned for them to come to the front of the bus. They stumbled up the narrow isle towards him. He unlocked their handcuffs and handed each of them their 3 bags.

"Bye Norm!" Ella yelled at the bus driver as he drove off. He waved his hand above his head, to acknowledge them. Tibby buried her face in her hands, embarrassed for her friend.

"El, Hun, do you think you could tone it down a bit? We're the only girls here. I really don't want extra attention drawn to us." Tibby asked, self-consciously grabbing at her long ponytail.

"Ok, sure." Ella shrugged as the two girls followed the guard that had greeted them into a small, rustic (but not in a good way) cabin.

"Hello girls," A man said as he saw them come through the door. "My name is Mr. Sir."

Ella couldn't handle that, she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she ended up rolling on the floor. Ella could've stayed like that, laughing, all day long, if Tibby hadn't pulled her up into the chair next to her.

"Sorry." She whispered quietly

"Anyways, you'll be given two orange jumpsuits, some shower tokens and all that jazz." He spit a…sunflower seed? Into a pot by his desk. With that, a teenage boy came from behind and handed them the jumpsuits, shower 'tokens' and an u-g-l-y ugly pair of boots.

"Gross." Ella gagged.

The man just stared at her. About 5 minutes later a short, stocky man bounded through the door; "Hello, Ella and Tibby! I'm Dr. Pendanski, you're councilor! I'm here for you and won't judge on your…err, prior actions. Now, follow me to your tent, D-tent (a/n…Oooh, who would've seen THAT coming?)." the man with an over-sun screened nose led them into a stinky, deserted tent. Well, it wasn't deserted, other people definitely stayed there. Clothes, personal items and bedding were strewn across the floor.

"Well, Tibby, your bed is right here," the man said, pointing at a bed next to him. "and Ella, yours is right over there." He pointed at a bed diagonal from them. After making sure they knew where they were sleeping he left them to get settled in.

"So, this is where I will be sleeping for the next 2 years." Ella sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of scary." Tibby sighed

"MmmHmm," Ella nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope these boys are h-o-t, HOT!"

"El!" Tibby exclaimed, shocked. See, Tibby isn't out-going like Ella is. Sure, she loves to look at hot guys, but Ella's outward obsession was a bit overwhelming.

"Whaaaa-aaat!" Ella whined, as she unpacked her things. Setting her 'personal items', such as toothbrush, toothpaste, make-up, hair ties, brush, and such on a shelf behind her.

"I just think…" Tibby began, before she was interrupted by a gang of boys that burst through the tent and stopped dead in their tracks, once noticing Ella and Tibby.

"G…G…Girls!" on very tall, crazy blonde haired boy said before falling over.

"Yeah, Ziggy, they're girls." Another boy, tall with brown hair and chewing a toothpick slapped him upside the head.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a dark skinned boy stepped forward towards Ella and asked.

"Well, I'm Ella, that's my best friend, Tibby. We're here because we stole stuff and…beat some guys up…pretty badly. Who are you?" she replied.

"I'm X-Ray, that buddy chewing the toothpick is squid, the dude on the floor is Zigzag, this fool here is Magnet (he pointed to a do-rag wearing Mexican boy beside him), the kid in the corner, that's Zero, that stinky kid is armpit and…caveman is somewhere." He introduced everyone.

"Nice names!" Ella said, sarcastically.

"Aren't they?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Calm down El, guys, she is a little hyper right now." Tibby spoke quietly.

"Tibby, right?" Squid asked. Tibby nodded timidly.

"I'm Squid," He extended his hand, she accepted as he pulled her up off the floor to stand next to him. "I'll show ya around if you want me to."

"Okay." She agreed, and then went off to the little enclosed corner installed for her and Ella, to change into her jumpsuit and a baby pink tank top.

"Ella?" Zigzag asked

"Yeeeeeees?"

"Can I show you around?" he asked

"You sure can muffin!" Ella exclaimed

"Okay, we can after dinner when Squid shows…Tibby around." He blushed

"Okay baby!" she agreed excitedly, before slipping on an orange jumpsuit and switching into royal blue spaghetti strapped top. Right there. In front of everyone.

"Oh, god. El." Tibby muttered, which in turn brought laughed to everyone else.

"Whaaaa-aaat!" Ella mused, smiling at everyone. Obviously SOMEONE is comfortable with herself!

The End…for this chapter 

Me – Yea! I love this Chappie! Squidly, didn't YOU love it?

Squid – oo

Zigzag – I sure did!

Me – I bet you did

Johnny Depp – Whaaaa?

Me – Johnnnnnnyyyy! I loooooooooveee yoooouuuu!

Johnny – Uh-Oh…starts running

Me - Runs After

Squid,Zigzag – oo

Squid – Where's she going?


	2. WhatsWrongWithElla?

Disclaimer – Look at the previous chapter, IDIOT! I'm not going to write is every time! GOD!

Chapter # 2 – New….friends…?

Ella and Tibby sat quietly at the edge of Ella's cot. The boys sitting on Zigzag's cot, which was beside Ella's. Staring at them intently.

"So, what do you chicas want to do?" Magnet asked

"Duno, what do you guys usually do?" Tibby quietly replied

The boys glanced at each other and then back at Tibby and Ella

"Um, I think we should just stay here for now. Until the Warden gets around telling the other guys you're here, of course. It wouldn't be very smart to leave until then." Squid noted

"Well then, what do you muffins do when you're stuck inside the tent?" Ella asked enthusiastically

"We play POKER!" Armpit yelled

"Strip?" Ella teased, knowing it'd make Tibby nervous

"El!" Tibby blushed

"Geez, girl! Why are you so sensitive on subjects like that! We talk about that type of stuff all the time!" X-ray demanded

"Uh-oh…not a good idea, X" Ella warned, knowing what Tibby'd do next

Well, she didn't really do anything. Right away. She just kind of sat there on the bed beside Ella, staring at the floor while everyone else was staring at her, wondering what she was going to do. Then, out of nowhere, Tibby started to ball her eyes out, than she ran out of the tent.

"Aww! Tibbs!" Ella called after her, glaring at X-ray

"Oh, way to go man. You made the girl cry!" Zigzag slapped him upside the head

"Yeah, X. Way to go." A couple other boys murmured

A few minutes later Ella re-entered the tent with Tibby. The two girls walked over

To Tibby's cot and sat down. Ella, being the good friend that she is, wrapped her

Arm around Tibby to comfort her;

"Chill, Tibbs. They didn't know…" the boys heard her say, which brought

Questioning looks to their 'oh god what's going on' looking faces.

"I know but…" Tibby's voice trailed off

"Ok, Tibbs, I'm going to go talk to them. Maybe you should take a nap or

Something." Ella suggested

"Um, alright. Are you going to tell them?" she asked

"Do you want me to?"

"You better, ya know, just incase." Tibby replied

"Alrighty Tibbs." And with that, Ella walked back over to the boys as Tibby laid down under her covers.

"What…what's going on?" Squid asked

"Well, Tibby is sensitive on that subject because of something that happened to her…ya know…something like THAT….that wasn't voluntary." Ella tried to avoid saying the exact words, thankfully the boys weren't totally toasted (A/N - meaning burnt, stoner-like, stupid…ya get the picture).

"Omigosh. Seriously?" was the reply that came from most of them. Ella nodded.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I'M even here. I was heading over to Tibbs' house and since I'm like their second daughter, her parents said I don't have to knock or ring. So, I walked in and started up to Tibbs' bedroom. I heard her screaming. No one else was home, except for Tibbs and the person who…well, ya know. I went into her parents' room and got a gun off the hook behind their door. I entered Tibbs' room and saw it; she motioned for me to shoot the guy. So, I did." Ella breathed

"You SHOT someone?" Zigzag asked wide-eyed

"Yeah." Oh, great. Now Ella was about to…Oops, forget about to. Now, Ella was crying.

"Oh, El. I'm sorry." Zigzag hugged her

"Aw, muffin don't be. It's not your fault. Only mine. I just feel so horrible, I friggen KILLED someone, and I'm still alive. I shouldn't be. I did something so horrible!" she sobbed heavily.

They didn't really know what to do, except gather around and hug this nearly strange girl while she cried. Ella had only been there an hour or so, but she felt like it had been so long already.

"Um, El?" Ella whipped away from the guys to see Tibby standing there, all puffy eyed and red from crying. She hugged her tight and said; "It's my entire fault you're here! It's my fault you have to be stuck in this hell hole!"

"No, no Tibbs! I could've ran for help. Don't go blaming youself. Here, go hang out with Squid (see, Ella knew that Tibby thought he was hot, and, well, since he'd offered to take her around she guessed that he thought the same 'bout Tibby)."

"'kay" Tibby sniffed, taking squids arm and pulling him out the door

"Woo! This has been a long day!" Zigzag blew a lock of crazy blonde hair of his forehead

Well, sugar this is only the beginning

Chapter End

Me – Awww! Tibbs & Squidly! Tibbs & Squidly!

Squid - glares

Zigzag – When is it going to be me & you? pouts

Me – Soon muffin, soon.

Zigzag - D

Me - D


	3. TheRealStory

OK! NO MORE DISCALIMERS! GARSH! Ok, if I copy something from someone it is purely a coincidence, ok? There. I own nothing blah blah blah…read the prev chapters…

Chapter # 3 – First Time

"Yo, Chica wake up!" Magnet nudged the sleeping Ella.

"Mmph. I don't want to!" Ella groaned in reply

"You have to, El." Ella looked up from an opening in the blanket and saw Zigzag looming over her, a hand extended.

"God." Ella complained as she reached for his hand, but missed. Sending her self over the bed's edge and landing with a loud 'thump' on the splintery wooden floor.

"Come on." Zigzag sighed, trying to mask his laughter.

"Elli! Get up!" Tibby squealed as she bounced over to where Ella lay on the floor. "Boys, you're doing it wrong." Tibby began to kick at Ella and pull the blanket off her. "GET UP YOU LAZY COW!" she shouted. Immediately Ella rose up of the floor;

"Gosh Tibbs!" she exclaimed, dusting herself off and slipping on an ugly orange jumpsuit. Ella tied the arms of the suit around her waist and pulled on her navy blue Chanel t-shirt.

"There we go!" Tibby clapped her hands together. "Now, let's all go outside!" and she ran to catch up to Squid.

Ella trailed behind a bit, looking at the oddly pretty sunrise coming up over the mountain. "Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Zigzag surprised her, by stopping and waiting for her to catch up.

"Sure is." She nodded before grabbing his hand and lunging towards the 'library' where everyone else was waiting.

"Ok, girl scouts….. Oh, aren't I a funny one? We actually have some girls! Anyways, get yer shovels and a honeyed tortilla and get to diggin'!" Mr. Sir barked.

Ella, being particularly bitter this morning muttered; "Who pissed in his cornflakes." Barely audible, but enough so that Zigzag and her other tent mates heard. Sending them all into a fit of asinine (a/n – I read that in a GG book…what does it mean, anyone?) laughter.

"Ms. McDermott, do you find something funny." He spat.

"No." she mumbled quietly. Something's happened since she'd arrived the day before with Tibby. Ella is the quieter one. THAT, folks are a change.

"Ok, let's go y'all." X-ray ordered, pointing to the digging spot that'd been marked for them.

"Man, El Chica why've you been so quiet?" Magnet asked.

"No reason." Ella responded briskly, than walking quickly to the front of the line. Zigzag rose an eyebrow in magnets direction and Magnet just shrugged; "I donno dawg."

"Well, since yesterday when they got here she'd changed a lot. Even in the 15 hours we've known El and Tibbs. It's like Tibby is the loud one. Ella just isn't. I know I shouldn't be, but I am." Zigzag confided to Magnet. Everyone always went to him with their problems.

"Well, Dude. I'd talk to her. But I don't know. Do what you think you should, but wait until you all know each other better." He instructed Zigzag.

"Good Idea Mag! Thanks!" Zigzag wiped his forehead from the early morning sweat and ran to catch up to Ella.

Ella walked slowly once she'd gotten a little ways ahead of the group. For a while she felt content to be alone, only the distant voices of Tibby and the rest of her tent mates filled her ears. That is, until she heard footsteps pounding behind her. Ella whipped around to see Zigzag slowing down a few feet away.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi!" He smiled. "Ready for your first day of diggin'?"

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Not in the least!"

"Well, Ella, I know what you mean. Being a new kid is hard. Brings about a lot of changes. I felt so alone and wanted nothing other than to have friends and forget my past when I got here. Except fire. Fire can stay part of my past. I like fire," He stammered out.

Ella gazed up at him with her huge emerald green eyes and started to giggle; "You're silly Ziggy!" Before she stopped walking and just began to stare out into space.

"Um, hello? Ella?" he waved a strong hand in front of her face

to gain attention.

"Yes?" she answered in a soft, robotic tone.

"We've got to go dig now!" he pointed out.

"Oh! Right, that!" and with that she ran off and began to dig furiously between Magnet and Squid and across from Zigzag.

Time Skip

Tibby had just finished digging and was attempting to get out of her 5 by 5 foot hole.

"Ahhh!" she squealed as she fell backwards into it.

Zigzag saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Tibby about Ella. He was also finished his hole so the two could walk as they talked.

"Here, lemme help you." He offered Tibby a sun burnt, calloused hand.

She graciously accepted it; "Hey Ziggy! What's goin' on?"

"Um, can we walk (a/n – Tibbs said ''sure, what's wrong?'')? I was just wondering if anything strange is going on with Ella. I mean, this morning when I was talking to her she just kept spacing out and her eyes looked angry. But whenever I would be like; Hello? Ella? She's snap out of it and look happy again. Is anything wrong?" he rambled

"Look, Zig." Tibby breathed quietly. "What El said happened to me, it happened to her. She is so ashamed of the fact that it did we kind of switched stories. And that crying act I put on? Yeah, it was all a practiced act. I swear on my pet horse sugar's grave. Ella is a very strong girl and doesn't like to admit things like that have happened to her. I'm, well, I'm strong but people just don't know it. How else would I be able to make it so believable? Anyways, that's what's wrong with El." Tibby explained.

Zigzag just stood there, his jaw almost touching the dust covered ground. "Wow."

"Yeah. It's scary if you think about it, oh, and please, Ziggy, don't tell anyone, especially El that I told you!" she pleaded.

"Okay. Tibbs, I swear on my lighter's grave." He put his hand over his heart as if he was taking an oath.

Tibby cocked an eyebrow at him, then sighed with relief, remembering his obsession, and reason he got sent here was arson.

"Alrighty. Well, let's go back to the tent or something. And remember, I said and you know nothing."

"You know it." Ziggy nodded as he and Tibby walked back toward the tent.


	4. Just Hangin Out Pt 1

OK! NO MORE DISCALIMERS! GARSH! Ok, if I copy something from someone it is purely a coincidence, ok? There. I own nothing blah blah blah…read the prev chapters…

Chapter # 4 – Just Hanging Out

Ella stood up in her hole and noticed that Zigzag and Tibby were walking back to camp. Shading her eyes she turned to Squid and asked; "Where are they going?" He shrugged and went back to digging. Ella was just about finished her hole so she dug hurriedly and jumped up out . Although she was short, Ella had won high jump for the past 3 years, grades 6, 7, and 8.

After spitting in her hole she began to run after Zigzag and Tibby, who weren't to far ahead. "Guys. Tibbs, Zig! Wait-up!" she hollered. They spun around with surprised, stunned looks on their faces.

"Uh, hey El." Zigzag smiled when she caught up.

"Hey Mu…Muffin!" she greeted him tiredly. "Hey Chick!" she greeted Tibby

"Heys." Tibby nodded

"Wha…what's up?" she panted, wiping the sweat off of her perfectly proportioned forehead.

"Oh, nothing." Tibby giggled. She new perfectly that something was up between El and Zig though. But the demure Tibby decided not to say anything, if she did it'd only be denied anyways.

"Um, I'm going to go change, ok? I'll meet you guys in the wreck room." Ella told them as she ran towards the tent.

"El, that's what we were going to do!" Zigzag laughed as they watched her trip klutzily up the steps.

Ella entered the stinky tent and held her nose as she pushed through the mess towards her cot. 'Phew,' she thought. 'If only Armpit didn't gamble away his shower tokens!' Ella made it to her cot and sat down, leaning back against the cool but warm pillow. Then she remembered that she needed to meet Ziggy and Tibbs in the wreck room. Grabbing her suitcase Ella pulled it out and tore it open, grabbing pink cotton cheerleader short shorts and a white Hanes cotton t-shirt. As she struggled to get them on and head outside she tripped over Tibby's bag and landed flat on her face. Just as that happed Tibby and Zigzag stepped through the door and burst out laughing at the site of Ella sprawled on the floor.

"Aww! Eli! You okay hunny?" Tibby asked

"Mmph. My face hurts. Someone carry me?" Ella asked sweetly, looking up at Zigzag.

"Okay." Zigzag smiled widely.

"Pervert," Ella began. "Put me on your back?"

"'kay, Tibbs, get her up there?" he asked

"Yep." Tibby hoisted Ella up onto Zigzag's broad back and nudged Zigzag in the shoulder, hardly, as she brushed past them out the door.

"Weeeeeeee!" Ella squealed as Zigzag jogged towards the other guys, who just stared blankly. Poor Zigzag though, her tripped in a little hole. Sending him and Ella flying. I feel more sorry for El though, big 'ol (not fat, tall big) Zigzag landed right on top of her.

"Ouuuuuch!" she whined

"Omg. Are you okay?" Zigzag asked nervously as he pulled her up into a bear hug then began to carry her like a sack of potatoes.

"Yes. Weeee! Fun!" she squealed again as the two continued on towards the group standing outside the wreck room, waiting for them.

Hmmm…CLIFFY!

Me – Aww! He's giving her a piggy back ride!

Ella -

Zigzag - -

Me – Oh, you know you like it!

Zigzag – Yeah but…HEY! I'm not a pervert!

Me – No, I know that! You're a cutie pie! Aww! My Muffin!

Zigzag – I thought I was El's Muffin.

Me – IDIOT! I write the stories! I make it up and make her say these things! Sheesh.

Squid – Where did Tibbs & I go?

Tibby – Yeah!

Me – Well, sughs (sh-oogs), you had, like, 2 Chappies dedicated to ya!

Squid & Tibbs – oo

Pharrel – Hey! I thought I was…

Me – HEY PHARREL! gets hearts in eyes

Pharrel – Oh sht! It's you again!…runs…..

Me – I'll be baaaaaack! …runs after…

Zigzag&Squid&Tibby – oo


	5. Just Hangin Out Pt 2

OK! NO MORE DISCALIMERS! GARSH! Ok, if I copy something from someone it is purely a coincidence, ok? There. I own nothing blah blah blah…read the prev chapters…

Chapter # 5 – Just Hanging out Pt. 2

Zigzag sat Ella down beside him when they reached the group. Tibby immediately went over to Squid and grabbed onto his strong arm.

"Hey Squidly." She giggled

"Hey Tibby." He said teasingly. Tibby pouted and gleefully smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he whined. "So, Ella, what do you guys want to do now that you've finished your first hole."

"Um." She pondered. "How about we go back to the tent and play a game!"

"What game?" X-ray asked, stepping up in front of her.

"Truth or dare or double dare or triple dare or burning building." She replied

Tibby's eyes lit up. "Yes! Let's play that!" she screeched as she began to drag Squid and Magnet towards the tent. "Come on!" she yelled at everyone else. Tibby's excited-ness is very infectious, Ella got super hyper all of a sudden and let go of Zigzag and zoomed up beside Tibby. The two girls grabbed onto each other's arms and ran towards the tent. The boys ran after them, looking curious as to why the girls were so excited to play this game.

"Why are you girlies so excited to play this game?" Armpit asked.

"Duh! It's only the best game ever!" Ella replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah!" Tibby chimed in.

"Well, ok. Let's play!" Squid rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"Hold on cowboy, we all need to be sitting on cots. Let's see, Zero, Caveman, Armpit, X-ray, Squid, Zigzag, Tibby and Me. Hmm. 4 of us sit on one cot, the other 4 sit on the cot across. Let's use Squidly's cot and mine." Ella instructed.

"Wait. Wait a minute everybody. We have a problem." X-ray informed everyone.

"What is it, X?" Ella questioned.

"You and Tibbs don't have nicknames." He pointed out.

"Oh. We're supposed to have nicknames?" Tibby asked.

"Um, yeah, but don't feel too bad. I was here for, like, 2 days before I got mine." Caveman told them.

"Yeah, but dude, these are girls. It shouldn't take us that long," X-ray pondered for a moment before coming up with two nicknames he believed suited the girls. "How about Tibby is screechy and Ella is Sugar?"

The two girls looked at each other, and at the same time turned to X and said; "I don't think so."

"Hey, how about Sugar for Tibby, because she said she had a pet horse named Sugar and…hmm…how about Candy for Ella. Because she is always so hyper?" he suggested

"Um, ok. I guess you can call me Candy, seeing as I am so sweet and hyper!" Ella beamed at them.

"Yeah, I guess Sugar's ok for me. "Tibby gave in with a smile.

"Come on, Candy. You're going to sit beside me!" Magnet playfully pulled her down beside him onto Squid's cot. Ella giggled. Zigzag cocked an eyebrow in Magnet's direction. "Aww, Ziggy you sit here!" Ella patted the space on the other side of her. He grinned sheepishly and took a seat. Armpit also took a seat behind them, making a team of 4. Tibby, Squid, Caveman and Zero sat on Squid's cot across from them.

"Ok! Let the games begin!" Tibby dramatically held her hand above her head and let it drop, like girlfriends of drag racers would do in the 60's.

"Ooh! Me first!" Tibby quickly screeched as soon as her hand was down again.

"Okay, Tibbs. Who do you pick?" Ella asked.

"Well, I pick you Candy. What'll it be? Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat or must?" Tibby asked as she playfully raised an eyebrow towards Zigzag. Ella blushed and announced; "I pick must, you know that Sugar! It's all I ever pick!"

"It's true. And she always does it!" Tibby told the boys. "Any who, you must kiss Ziggy for 30 seconds." Tibby finished, obviously proud of the dare she had for her dear friend.

Ella looked over at Zigzag who looked at her. "I don't know Sugar, maybe you should consult with him first."

"Ziggy? What do you think?" Tibby turned to him.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I'm no chicken!" he tried to hide his excitement.

"Okay then! It's settled. I have a stop watch, hold on a sec!" Tibby began to search through Ella's bag for the watch she'd given her 11 months ago for her 14th birthday. "Got it! Okay, start in 10 seconds."

Ella and Zigzag leaned in towards each other. "I'm sorry about Tibby." Ella whispered. "Don't worry about it." He whispered back before they started to kiss. A series of hoots and laughter and 'way to go Zig's were shouted. When the 30 seconds was up Ella stood up and brushed herself off; "I'll be back." She announced before heading out the door. Everyone stared after her. Ella came around to the side of the tent and leaned against it. 'Wow. That was cool' she breathed silently.

"Where did she go?" Zigzag asked Tibby.

"Donno." Tibby shrugged and turned back to the game. Zigzag lied on his back and looked up at the ceiling. All of a sudden the dinner bell rang. It was the girls' first supper at Camp Green Lake and they didn't remember where the mess hall was from when Mr. Sir told them yesterday. Just as everyone was leaving Ella appeared at the door. "Come on, Candy. Dinner." X-ray pointed in the direction of the dining hall. Ella nodded at him and ran to catch up to Zigzag and Magnet.

As she was walking Ella began to ponder all the things that'd happen since she and Tibby arrived about 20 hours ago. They hadn't gotten along with the guys really at first. The secret of Tibby's problem (remember from 2 chappies ago?) had been revealed, she'd cried in front of them and they comforted her. Now she has a nickname. And, on top of that, she's kissed Zigzag. Ella had talked to Tibby at lunch and they came to the conclusion that they liked it here.

And sweetie, it only gets better from here.

Me – Awwwww! How cute! She kissed Ziggy! 

Zigzag -  -smiles-

Ella - -blushes-

Tibby - -groans- Greaaat. Now I have to listen to her go on and on...

Squid - -leans in a kisses Tibby-

Tibby - -looks shocked but happy-

Me - -looks shocked

Ziggy - -looks shocked-

Ella - -looks shocked-


	6. Uhoh

OK! NO MORE DISCALIMERS! GARSH! Ok, if I copy something from someone it is purely a coincidence, ok? There. I own nothing blah…read the prev chapters…

Chapter # 6 – Dinner

As D-tent entered the dining hall they acquired odd stares from the rest of the camp. "What are you looking at?" Ella hissed at one of the boys serving lunch. He just put his hands up in surrender before giving Ella the…err…food? She scowled and continued on towards the table they always sat at. The rest of her tent looked at her curiously, wondering why her mood turned from happy to sour all of a sudden. After they all got their food they cautiously approached Ella. Zigzag and Tibby sat on either side of her, watching her stab menacingly at her dinner.

Ella surprisingly got up and dumped her food into a trash can and came back and sat down. "What did ye do that for, girlie?" Mr. Sir demanded

"Um, have you looked at it, Mr. Sir?" she challenged, narrowing her eyes at him. He just turned away.

Tibby was growing concerned for her friend. "El, sweetie what happened?" she asked.

Ella looked up from having her face pressed into her folded arms, which were placed on Zigzag's shoulder. She was crying. "Oh, El. Hunny come with me." Tibby smiled weakly as she led Ella out of the dining hall. As they were about to leave she turned (Tibby) to face the boys and mouthed 'I'll be back in 10 minutes'.

Zigzag put is face in his hands and shook his blonde hair. "I wish I could help her." He mumbled.

"It's not your vault, Ziggy." He turned around to see Ella standing over him, with Tibby at her side. She hugged him tightly before Tibby dragged her back to the tent for some rest. After she got her settled down Tibby went into the wreck room to find the boys talking about Ella.

"She'll be fine, you know. But I think tonight she's going to come clean about why exactly we're both here. I'm just stressing out so much. I wish I could help her more!" Tibby sighed, sitting down on the floor beside Squid. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked her in the eyes; "Tibby, you're an amazing friend to her. It's not your fault any of this happened. She, I'm sure, is grateful to you for all you've done. You are doing all you can." He comforted her

"Thanks Squidly." She then stretched out and laid her head down on his knee.

They stayed like that for a while, until mom (Pendanski) came In and announced it was time to retreat to their tents for counseling time. Tibby had fallen asleep on Squid and his leg was asleep. So Squid motioned for Zigzag to pick Tibby up and carry her while her whacked his leg out of sleep. They D-tenters returned to their tent to find Ella curled up on her ginormus pillow beside the chair mom was sitting in. Wearing her long brown hair in pigtails, hugging tightly a stuffed bear, wearing a pretty, flowy tank top and the cheerleading shorts Zigzag thought she looked as cute as ever, laying there asleep.

"Uh, mom, shouldn't El be in a chair." He asked

"Yes, but when I came in here she was already asleep so let's not bother her, ok boys and Tibby?" he instructed

"Um, Mr. Mom, sir, I think she'd want to be awake for this. I, being her best friend, will take the liberty of waking this lazy lump up. Saving any of you a black eye." Tibby knelt down next to Ella and began whispering something in here ear. Immediately the sleeping girl's eyes shot open, looking alarmed.

"What did you say to her?" Caveman asked

"I started singing the Barney song. She hates him with a passion. She thinks he works for the government and the man inside the suit it really a robot." Tibby explained as she got up and went to the opposite sit of the circle and sat between Ziggy and Squid. Zigzag, who was looking down at Ella, still lying on the floor, got up and went over beside her and sat down. Ella looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Mom looked at them peculiarly and stated; "I believe we have some sparks-a-flyin'!" Everyone glared at him. Especially Ella, who was embarrassed to admit it. Well, let's just say that session went quickly.

After it was over all the boys went to bed. Ella, however, stayed laying on the floor, to tired to get up and move to the not-much-more comfortable cot. Tibby, who slept in the cot beside Zigzag, got up and nudged him while pointing at Ella. "Go get her!" she instructed. He looked at her funny and then got what she was saying. "Oh!" he nodded as he bent down over Ella and carried her to her cot, tucking her in. Tibby watched the whole time and when he sat down on his cot again she got up and sat with him. "You know," she said. "She likes you a lot too." She winked before going back to her own cot.

Wow. Things are going fast. HAHAHAHAHAHAH -A/N


	7. ADifferentUhOh

Chapter # 7

Tibby ran over to Ella and poked her. Ella jumped up, scaring everyone. "Woo! That was fun! Again! Again!" she ran around the tent screaming. The rest of her tent mates just stood there staring. They all thought she was hurt!

"I don't think so chica; you gave us some heart attacks!" Magnet breathed heavily.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she chirped before running out of the tent towards the wreck room. Before anyone could get up and follow her she was back. "Woo! Fun! That was fun!" Ella giggled before falling in a heap onto her cot.

"Well, you scared the c-r-a-p out of us!" Zigzag said standing up behind her. She turned to face him.

"Um, duh! That was the idea buddy!" she said bluntly. He just looked at her, as wide eyed as ever. Those always made her laugh. Ella started laughing so hard (so much laughing, eh?) she fell off her cot. But got up quickly when Mr. Sir, the Warden, and Dr. Pendanski came through the flaps, solemn looks on their faces.

"Tabitha, Elena, you're parents are here to get you. Turns out Elena's father won the lottery. He is bailing both you girls out. Out of here." Ella and Tibby looked at one another and started to cry. They were just settling in, they'd only been there a few weeks, but had grown attached. Then the girls thought of Zigzag and Squid and began to cry. The adults left the tent after telling the girls they'd be leaving tomorrow night. That they should pack. Once they were gone they let themselves good, bringing on the major water-works.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I LOVE IT HERE! I HAVE MORE FRIENDS HERE THAN I EVER DID BACK HOME!" Tibby wailed as she sat next to Squid, with her legs drawn up to her chest.

"I KNOW! I DON'T WANA LEAVE!" Ella screamed through her tears.

Next afternoon

"Well, good-bye girls." The warden nodded before walking off to her cabin.

"B-bye." They blubbered.

Now it was time to face their camp mates. Ella hugged Zigzag for a long time then gradually hugged all her tent mates, crying a good bye to each one. Tibby was taking particularly long with Squid. She just wouldn't let go of him!

"NOOOO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM! LET'S TAKE HIM WITH US!" Tibby demanded

The lawyer looked at her skeptically. "I don't think so honey. Come on, get in." she directed towards the car.

After about an hour she finally got Tibby and Ella into her car. They'd exchanged emails and phone numbers with every tent member and said goodbye once more. They climbed into the car and waved goodbye for about 20 minutes, even after they'd lost sight. Then the girls let their heads fall back against the leather seats and they'd fallen asleep.


End file.
